Патч 22.11.2011
Первый (а может и не первый уже) патч BF3. http://battlelog.battlefield.com/bf3/news/view/2832654775415378344/ Patch notes for Nov 22 patchMajor client update for the PC version Battlefield 3 as well as a server-side update for all platforms. The update will be made on Nov. 22nd 7:00 AM UTC / Nov. 21st 11:00 PM PST. We’ll share release timing on the console patches as soon as we are clear on the timing, these take a bit longer due to console certification process. ---- Client-Side Changes: -- Visuals, Stability and Performance Fixes: • General performance and loading time improvements • “Black Screen” fix for an issue occurring on some PC Configurations • Stereo and Rendering Support for Nvidia and AMD Graphics Cards • Adjusted the “stuttering” encountered on some PC configurations. • Fixed several Crashes when joining MP and Co-Op sessions • Fixed multiple problems when using multiple monitors (Eyefinity / Surround). • Fixed visual corruption issues on certain Nvidia Cards • Improved loading times for certain textures • Added console command “GameTime.MaxVariableFps” to limit max FPS -- Balance and Gameplay Adjustments (PC) • Fixed a problem with high speed mouse movement • Added back some missing Growlers on Kharg Island Conquest Large • Added back EOR sound for SQDM and TDM • You should no longer be able to damage a friendly vehicle when sitting in an open position • Grenades now drop to ground if you get killed while attempting to throw it(note the affect this will have on Hardcore mode!) • Spawn protection now should work in Conquest. You should no longer spawn on points too close to enemies • You should no longer spawn too close to enemies in TDM and SQDM • Combat areas on Kharg Rush tweaked in order to disallow defenders to access the carrier ship after 1st base is taken and being able to enter the AA gun • Fixed a problem with revived players not suffering suppression • Fixed a problem with the camera when being revived in COOP • Added joystick deadzone setting • Fixed sound for when climbing ladders • Fixed an issue with some weapon sounds in first person • Fixed a swim sound loop error • Increased the damage of Helicopter Miniguns, AA guns, and Jet Cannons against infantry''Правильная техника снова рулит, пихота - сосет, как и положено.• Increased the damage of Helicopter Miniguns against jeeps.Тоже летунам в плюс.• Reduced the physics impact of AA guns and Jet Cannons, players under attack from these weapons should no longer lose control. • Increased the damage of the 44 Magnum slightly. • Increased the range and minimum damage of the .357 Round from the MP412 Rex. • Increased the range of all .45cal and 9mm weapons. • Slightly increased the range of the P90 and MP7 and PDW-R. • Slightly increased the range of the 5.56mm PDW-R and decreased the minimum damage at long range. • Slightly increased the minimum range of the Mk11, SVD, and M39 EMR 7.62mm rifles. • Decreased the maximum damage and maximum range of the G3 and SCAR-H 7.62mm weapons. • Reduced the damage from FIM-92 and SA-18 IGLA missiles against aircraft.И еще немного плюшек летунам.• Increased the damage and range of the 40mm BUCK rounds. • Reduced the damage .50cal weapons do against Helicopters.Еще плюшка - вертолетчикам.• Updated T90 canister shell tweaks to match Abrams canister shells UI Changes (PC) • Added round duration and ticket summary at EOR • Advanced squad polish – should be more intuitive • Significant changes to the Join Squad functionality (see below) • Fixed a problem regarding keybindings while playing • You should now get a better error message when being disconnected via Battlelog Server Update Highlights • EOD Bot exploit fix • Several crash fixes • Anti-stat padding measures taken, disallowing ranked servers to run obscure settings • Improved team kill kick configuration • Support for unranked servers. Unranked servers do not report players' scores to Battlelog, but server administrators can freely control all settings -- Share your profile and stats with new Battlelog functionality • Ability to share your Profile and Stats pages to Facebook, Google+, and Twitter • User Profile and Stats pages on Battlelog can now be accessed without being signed in to Battlelog if you know a user's URL • Single sign on from Battlelog to Origin. If you're not logged in to Origin and join a game server, Battlelog will automatically sign you in to Origin in the background and join the game server -- Quick notes on Squad changes in the Nov 22 update • Removed FIND ME A SQUAD optionУбрали автоматический поиск сквада - правильно, нафиг он был не нужен.• Allow players to join empty Squads alone, thus having 1/4 squad membersТеперь можно'' спокойно создать взвод самому, вручную. И быть там одному, пока кто-нибудь точно так же вручную не присоединится. В общем, вернулись к традиционному механизму взводов. • Change order of options to LEAVE SQUAD, INV A FRIEND, SWITCH TEAM • Disable Privacy flag when 1 man squad • Reset Privacy flag from Private to Public when squad drops to 1 player : Вот это правильно. Нефиг закрываться во взводе в одиночку - этак на всех желающих взводов не хватит. • All occupied Squads will now show up colored blue on the Squad Selection screen • Players who choose not to join squads will also show up as Blue in the "Not in a Squad” line • Squads that are currently empty will display as white -- if you wish to join an empty Squad, you can choose the first one marked with white text -- A detailed look at Squad refinements A detailed look at Squad refinements Today's PC client patch features numerous tweaks to Squad functionality and is part of our ongoing efforts to make it easier to play with friends and Platoon mates. These changes will also be implemented for consoles when we release the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 updates shortly. Stay tuned for the exact date of the console updates. First, we need to look at how joining with Squads and Platoons affects the balance of teams. Initially, servers are commanded to equal out each side, so joining with friends can impact that balance while joining with Platoons further hinders this. As a result we have made some adjustments to the in-game Squad management screen. : Так, вот наконец-то хоть какое-то упоминание о том, что они намереваются ''как-то ''поддерживать баланс команд и при этом позволить друзьям собираться в одну команду. For PC, you are now able to highlight the various Squads and select which one you wish to join by selecting a Squad and then clicking the Join Squad button. Please note that the Squad Privacy option still allows 2 man Squads which, during 64 player sessions, can lead to players with no squad position –- the number of people with no Squads will be shown at the bottom of the Squad selection list. After the patch is applied to consoles (in the near future) you will be able to join Squads by cycling through the list and selecting which Squad you wish to join. Category:Патчи